Allogeneic hematopoietic stem cell transplantation (HSCT) generally involves transferring the hematopoietic cells from an immunologically compatible healthy person (the donor) to a patient after a conditioning regimen. Healthy hematopoietic stem cells (HSC) can replace the damaged hematopoietic tissue of a patient, and specific donor derived immune cells can have a therapeutic effect on cancer, infections, and immunological diseases. However, the current methods of allogeneic HSCT include either a heterogeneous mixture of cells that include contaminating, non-therapeutic cells or a purified, but limited mixture of cells that lacks the potential therapeutic benefit of a complete graft. In the former scenario, while many of the non-therapeutic cells contaminating the therapeutically relevant cells are harmless, even a small population of a specific errant cell type can cause severely adverse consequences in the recipient. For example, residual tumor cells, or teratoma initiating cells, that contaminate a population of transplanted cells can seed a tumor in a patient. In another example, subsets of circulating T cells can initiate graft-versus-host-disease (GVHD) a serious and often fatal complication of allogeneic HSCT. In these instances, the pathology arising from the contaminating cells supersedes the therapeutic benefits of other T cells introduced during transplantation. In many cases allogeneic HSC T is a curative therapy for the underlying disorder, however when contaminating cells of the graft react against to their new host environment, it is indeed the medical treatment that does harm to the patient. Therefore, there is a high, unmet need for HSC transplant compositions with a reduced number of deleterious cells and an optimal mixture of therapeutic cells.